


Cleansing kisses

by lilyleia78



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: insmallpackages, First Kiss, Gift Fic, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyleia78/pseuds/lilyleia78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's being poisoned by some supernatural mistletoe. Cas knows the way to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleansing kisses

"Maybe if I just cut it down?" Sam asked, taking a step closer to the spot near the table of their motel room where Dean found himself unable to move out from under some innocent-looking mistletoe.

"Stop!" Dean shouted, waving his arms around frantically. Sam obeyed immediately and Dean sighed in relief. "What if you get caught too? You could be overcome with the urge to kiss me." He shuddered at the thought.

"Are you feeling an overwhelming desire to kiss _me_?" Sam asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"No," Dean answer immediately, his face twisting in disgust.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Then I think I can resist your questionable charms as well." But he didn't come any closer, just in case.

"You'd be the first." Dean's exaggerated leer turned into a grimace as another wave of pain hit him.

"Oh for goodness sake," Sam shouted, throwing his arms up in defeat. "I can't just sit here and do nothing."

Dean gritted his teeth until the pain had passed. "I know, Sammy, but…"

"Hello, Dean," a familiar voice cut in as Cas appeared between them. 

"Cas," Sam said, letting out a sigh in relief, "thank God you're here. Dean's stuck under some kind of supernatural mistletoe and it's doing something to him."

Almost as if to illustrate the point, Dean doubled over as the worst wave of pain so far overcame him. "They're coming closer together," he gritted out.

"It's poison," Cas said. His tone was clinical, but Dean recognized his concern in the wrinkles around his eyes.

"Poison?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Cas said, stepping closer to Dean and the mistletoe. "Mistletoe is poisonous."

"But only when ingested," Dean said, confused.

"He's right. The berries are poisonous only if ingested," Sam added, eyeing his brother suspiciously.

Dean clenched his fist as he felt another flare of pain started in the pit of his stomach and glared at his brother. "Don't sound so surprised, brainiac. I know shit too, especially if it involves kissing. The point is, I didn't eat the shit: I just walked under it. Or tried to," he added, with a pointed look up at the bundle of greenery hanging directly above him.

"It would seem that this mistletoe has been enchanted to operate differently," Cas said.

"Freaking witches," Dean muttered, "it figures."

Sam rolled his eyes again. "Can you help, Cas?" he asked.

Cas studied Dean for a long time, stepping closer to slip an arm around Dean's waist and steady him through the worst of the pain before tipping his head back to give his attention to the mistletoe. "Yes," he answered finally, lowering his gaze to catch Dean's eye before adding, "but I believe your brother would prefer if I did it privately."

Dean felt himself coloring, but he didn't object. Cas was right: he definitely didn't want an audience if Cas meant what Dean thought he meant.

Sam's nose scrunched up in confusion. "Privately? Why…?" He trailed off, eyes widening. "Oh! Umm," Sam bit his lip, obviously trying to hold back his laughter. "Mistletoe - poison - cleansing kiss of an angel. I get it. I'll just, um, step outside for awhile."

Cas turned away from his staring contest with Dean to face Sam. "It may take awhile," he warned.

Sam dropped all pretense of a straight face and snorted. "I'll just go get us some dinner then. Want a burger, Cas?"

Cas considered it, glancing at Dean as if for an opinion. "Yes, I believe I do. With cheese and bacon, please. And extra onion."

"No onion!" Dean said quickly.

Sam grabbed the keys and gave Dean an all-too-knowing grin. "No onions, got it." He winked once at Cas before leaving. "Have fun," he said with a wave, and then he was gone.

"I intend to," Cas answered, threading his fingers into Dean's hair and pulling him down into a kiss.

Dean had the brief impression of wetness and warmth before being distracted by another wave of pain. He groaned and started to pull away, but Cas tightened his fingers and deepened the kiss. Almost at once the pain disappeared, but Dean hardly noticed it over the sensation of Cas all around him.

Somewhere between nibbling on Cas's lower lip and slipping his hands down to cup Cas's ass, Cas shifted his hands to Dean's coat and pulled. Dean stumbled after Cas a few steps before realizing what that meant. Reluctantly he pulled away and looked up. The mistletoe had disappeared.

"It worked," Dean said, a little dazed and a lot breathless. "Cleansing kiss of an angel, huh? Officially my favorite healing method." 

Cas hummed and tipped his head up for another kiss. Dean obliged but pulled back as a thought occurred to him. "Cas, not that I'm complaining but why wouldn't the old the fingers to the forehead trick work this time?"

"It would have," Cas answered, a small smile creeping over his face.

Dean laughed and reeled Cas back against his chest. "Cas, you sneaky little bastard."

Cas shrugged awkwardly. "Sometimes angels lie to get what they want too."

"Oh, yeah? And what do you want, Cas?" Dean asked, dipping down to brush his lips against Cas's again.

"You," Cas answered, opening eagerly to Dean's kiss.

Dean's mouth was too preoccupied to tell Cas that he already had him, but he got the impression that Cas knew it anyway.


End file.
